


Anal Freedom

by Hobbit69



Series: Stucky Liberty Series/ Down on the Farm [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rippling Muscles, Steve in a Henley, farm, man bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are officially retired and running a safe house for the Avengers. Bucky comes across Steve chopping wood and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beautiful bestie and muse, Desiree.

The dawn broke gently over the fields of the farm outside of Albany. It found Steve Rogers, formerly Captain America, at the cutting station beside the cream and sunny ranch house, diligently chopping wood. It had been four months chinch he and James "Bucky" Barnes had retired form the world of spies and superheroes.

Bucky's nightmares from his time with Hydra had spiraled out of control. It had gotten to the point that Bucky didn't sleep or, if he did, he woke in terror or violence. The night Steve had been forced to knock his best friend and lover unconscious had been the last straw. Steve had gone to Tony the following morning and told him that he and Buck were leaving, that being an Avenger was not healthy for Bucky.

A week later, the couple was on the farm which they agreed would also serve as a safe house should the need arise. Bucky was healing. He slept for the first time without a nightmare a month earlier, so Steve felt good about the move. Bucky still had nightmares, but he hadn't awoken choking Steve since they began living on the farm. 

Remembering his punching Bucky, Steve brought the ax down too hard and the head separated form the handle, sticking in the wood he'd been splitting. Sighing, he pulled the ax head out and tossed it aside. _That's the third one this month._ He didn't know why he kept buying them. Lifting the block of wood, Steve tore it apart with his bare hands.

Bucky stepped onto the porch as Steve's ax broke. He'd woken alone again and had again searched for Steve. He hated how the fear tore through his belly when he didn't wake with Steve. He'd put on a pair of grey sweat pants and reattached his arm. Hearing the thumps of an ax hitting wood, Bucky followed to find Steve. 

Grinning to himself, he watched his lover tug the ax head out. Steve was going to ruin all of his clothes. What was he thinking, wearing a white Henley and jeans that hugged his ass just right, not work clothes to be sure.  _White? Seriously?_ Steve's blond hair stood up in tufts and he hadn't shaved in about a week. The beard really did it for Bucky, so he'd never complained. With the hair tie wound around his wrist, Bucky tied most of his hair back with some still hanging down his face.

He almost groaned aloud when Steve ripped the uncut wood down the middle, his muscles rippling beneath the strain.

"At least you're not losing your muscle tone," Bucky called down to him.

Tossing the separated pieces into the pile, Steve looked up at Bucky. He looked delightfully tired and far too sexy for having just awoken. Tendril of black hair framed his face. The emerging sun reflected off of Bucky's tanned, muscular chest, glinting off of his metal prosthetic arm.

Stepping toward  his partner, Steve asked, "How did you sleep?"

Bucky moved down the steps, "Everything was fine until I woke up."

His eyebrows knit, Steve asked, "What happened?"

Bucky reached out with his flesh hand and touched Steve's face. "You weren't there."

Looking into Bucky's eyes, Steve said,concerned, "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know my being gone was a problem for you. Are you alright?"

Dropping his steel grey gaze to Steve's chest, Bucky gripped the hep of the sweat moistened shirt. "I'm alright," he said, tearing the fabric up the middle, hem to color. 

With a gasp, Steve looked down. When his eyes rose again to meet Bucky's, the pupils were large, gooseflesh standing up along his now bare arms. Tugging Bucky into his arms, Steve said, "I liked that shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"You'll pay now," Steve replied, smiling into Bucky's lips. Moaning in his throat, Bucky slipped both his flesh and metal arms around his lover's waist. Steve deepened the kiss with a hand wrapped around the back of Bucky's neck.

Bucky toppled the pair onto the morning cooled grass, cushioning Steve as they landed almost gracefully. Soft lips moved down Bucky's neck, to his broad chest. A tongue circled first on nipple then the other. 

Bucking beneath his lover, Bucky choked on a broken sob as Steve licked his stomach muscles quivering. "God, Steve."

Grinning to himself, Steve pushed Bucky's pants over his hips, legs, ankles, feet. The beauty hadn't even bothered to put on underwear, which made Steve's intentions easier to accomplish. Bucky groaned as Steve took Bucky's swollen cock into his mouth. His hands tangled into the blond hair as the head bobbed, eliciting a pleasured gasp.

Steve gripped Bucky's bare legs and pushed them up until his hips shifted, his cock slipping from Steve's warm, wet mouth. Kissing the inside of each thigh, Steve moved further down Bucky's body until he looked at the lovely, puckered hole where he would take his pleasure.

"I assume you didn't bring any lube out with you," Steve stated.

"I don't usually carry it around with me," Bucky gasped.

"That's what I figured."

Steve licked a strip over Bucky's hole to a cry of shocked pleasure. With a self-satisfied grin, Steve lavished Bucky with his tongue. When Bucky was writhing, Steve pressed his tongue into Bucky, stretching him a bit, tasting his love's body. 

"I need you, Stevie. I need you now," Bucky begged.

Steve didn't move quickly, but stroked Bucky's long, engorged cock as he kissed his way up his partner's body until he reached Bucky's neck. Gripping Bucky's legs, Steve put them over his shoulders. Steve spit into his hand and moistened his cock then smoothly, easily, entered Bucky who somehow was ready to accommodate him.

"Steve," Bucky cried, reaching for him.

"No," Steve replied and pushed his lover's hand beneath his knees, knowing that he could handle it, and wouldn't try to escape. Bending down, Steve kissed Bucky's lips. His lips moved to Bucky's ear. "Don't move."

Bucky couldn't move anyway, the angle that Steve held his hips didn't allow movement and his arms were trapped. As Steve began to thrust smoothly and steadily into him, Bucky didn't want to.

Steve's leaking cock quickly soaked Bucky's quivering channel, making his thrusts even easier, even quicker which caused Bucky to writhe, his back arching. "Show me you like it, Buck."

"Fuck, Steve, you feel amazing."

Nipping the side of Bucky's throat, Steve chided, "Language."

Bucky laughed then gasped as Steve thrust hard into him. Unable to touch his cock, Bucky groaned, "Let me come, Steve, Please." He was perilously close to begging.

Steve nipped Bucky's neck again, "I'll let you come, Buck." It sounded ominous. 

Taking Bucky's reddened cock in a punishing grip, Steve stroked him. He set a fast, almost desperate pace. Pushing them both into oblivion.

Bucky came on a cry of his Steve's name, his and Steve's stomachs covered in the proof of Bucky's pleasure. Moments later, Steve flooded him with a deep, heartfelt groan. Sliding onto his back on the dew-covered grass, Steve grinned.

"Best way to wake up," Bucky said.

"It's a good way to end a morning of work."

As if by design, Bucky and Steve turned to look at each other.

"Thank you," Bucky said.

"Belive me. It was my pleasure."

"No, babydoll. I mean. . . you gave up Captain America to stop my nightmares. To help me heal."

"Trust me, Sweetheart. It wasn't a sacrifice. Sam will be a fine Captain America."

Touching Steve's face, Bucky whispered, "I love you, punk."

"I love you,too, jerk."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments appreciated.


End file.
